The Dream Walker
by HPFanficlover99
Summary: Cecilia has always had weird dreams. What happens when she moves to La Push and discovers her dreams weren't just dreams? Read as this ordinary girl, with maybe a little bit of extra courage, is thrust into the world of vampires, shape shifters, and high school drama. Warning: language and maybe some sexual acts
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so I've got to run to an Elders meeting but you're more than welcome to go in the house. Paul, will you introduce her to everyone?" Paul agrees, picking up the box of pies from the trunk. Primrose looked at her granddaughter, fixing and smoothing her hair. "I'll be in in just a minute I promise. Don't you worry."

"Grandma, I'll be fine. Go." Cecilia reassures her, squeezing her hands gently. Primrose nods and walks toward the woods, easily finding a path.

"Ready to go meet the tribe?" Paul asks, giving her a kind smile. Cecilia smiles back and hugs herself, nervous but trying not to let it show. "They'll love you, promise." He leads her inside the house "hey guys! I brought a guest!"

"Bringing another woman home? Should I be jealous?" A young woman with long black hair jokes, taking the pies from Paul and putting them on the counter.

"Never" Paul assures her, pulling her to his chest and laying a kiss on her lips. Cecilia lightly blushes and looked away, studying the kitchen/entrance hall they had just walked in to.

"Sorry about the two loves birds" another woman with black hair says. Cecilia tries not to gasp at the large scars across her face. "Hi I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiance."

"H-hi. I'm cecilia. I'm Primrose's granddaughter" Cecilia shakes Emily's hand.

"We've heard a lot about you in the past month. Let me introduce you to everyone. You know Paul. He's currently kissing Rachel Black, his girlfriend." Emily leads her through a hallway and into a living room where five young men sit with two young women and a little girl. "Everyone. This is Cecilia." All eight eyes dart up and access her. "Be nice and introduce yourselves."

"I'm Claire! This is my Quil!" The little girl announces first, climbing on his lap. Quil chuckles and hugs her, giving her a wave.

"As Clair said, I'm Quil. Nice to meet you." Cecilia nods and gives a small wave back.

"Hi, I'm Kim" a young woman sitting on a large man's lap says.

"I'm Jared, Kim's boyfriend" the man says from underneath her.

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sam Uley. I see you've met my fiance." Cecilia nods again, hugging herself.

"Hi! I'm Renesmee Cullen!" The youngest woman of the group, about sixteen, jumps up and grabs Cecilia's hand, shaking it vigorously. As soon as cold skin meets warm, Cecilia gasps and begins to see things. First she sees a fireplace and a pale blonde woman smiling down on her. Then she sees snow flakes falling and a large auburn wolf standing next to a pale woman with brown hair and red-gold eyes. As she jumps to catch a snowflake the scene changes to her facing a group of people with red eyes in cloaks as she stands among a group of people, some with red eyes and others with gold, and a pack of giant wolves.

Cecilia gasps and let's go, pulling her hand away. Everyone, minus Quil and Claire, are on their feet at once. Jacob stands at Renesmee's side, his hand on her lower back. Cecilia surveys their faces, her hair racing. "Cecilia? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be? Jacob, why are you looking at me like that?" Cecilia didn't know why she knew his name or how but she did. She gives them a shaky smile, trying to calm herself and not let her fried nerves show.

"You just blanked out for a solid minute. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head" Jacob explains, his voice layered with concerns. "Just sit down, I'm going to get your grandma and my dad." Emily guides Cecilia to a seat while Jacob walks outside.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened" Cecilia begins to apologize.

"You're fine. You're not the first person this has happened to. I think… How do you feel?" Renesmee asks, sitting on the other couch. "How did you know Jake's name? He hadn't told you it yet."

"I feel fine, my heart is racing but I'm fine. And I really have no clue, a lucky guess?" The door opens again and Primrose runs in, followed by Jacob and a man in a wheelchair.

"Cecilia! How do you feel? What happened? Should we call Doctor Cullen?"

"No, I'm fine. Honest." Primrose and the man in the wheelchair share a look.

"Everyone but Jacob and Renesmee out." Everyone follows the order from the man in the wheelchair. "Tell me exactly what happened Jacob." Jacob recounts how Cecelia met everyone, shook Renesmee's hand, and froze. "Cecilia, this may seem like a weird question but did you see anything when you touched her?" Cecilia's heart rate spikes again, her palms beginning to sweat.

"We won't think you're crazy. Your mother used to as well. I promise it's okay." Primrose reassures her, gently touching her hand.

"I-I did.. But they make no sense, what I saw I mean."

"Tell us anyway." Primrose gives her a supportive smile, urging her granddaughter on.

"Um, a blonde woman holding a baby by a fireplace, snowfall and a giant auburn wolf standing next to a woman with golden-red eyes. A group of people in cloaks with red eyes. There was also another group, wolves and pale people. Some had golden eyes and some had red eyes. I told you, it makes no sense. Just like my dreams. It's fine. I'm sure it was nothing. I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise you, it's probably nothing."

"Billy, she's just like her mom. Maybe stronger" Primrose, full of excitement, tells the man in the wheelchair.

"We must tell the rest of the Council." Billy agrees with her, spinning himself around. "Come with us Cecilia." Cecilia swallows her spit anxiously, feeling out of breath. Primrose gently takes her hand as they walk outside toward the dark woods behind the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandma, did I do something wrong?" Cecilia asks as the group walks through the woods, following a worn path.

"No! No honey! You didn't do anything wrong. I promise. Everything will make sense in a few minutes. After we tell the rest of the Council. And get the Cullens here."

"Who? Wait, I thought we hated the Cullens?" Cecilia's mom did not talk much about her old life in La Push and Forks but when she did Cecilia could remember her telling about their hatred of the Cullens.

"A lot has changed since your mother left all those years ago" Primrose says, her lips pursing. "Jacob, I assume Renesmee went to tell them?"

"Yeah, she'll be back with them soon." Jacob says, pushing Billy down the well worn path. "I've told those on patrol to hurry back but at the edge until we explain everything." THe small group falls into silence as they approach a firelit clearance. As they walk in, Cecilia sees a woman tending the fire. A man, tall and muscular, walks in the clearing form the other side. He nods his head to their group before taking a seat at the fire.

"Go ahead and sit down. Anywhere you like" Billy says, wheeling himself to what was clearly the front of the circle. The unknown woman sits at his right while Primrose sits at his left. Jacob sits between the two unknown people. Cecilia nervously sits next to her grandma. Billy pulls out a flute and begins a slow, ancient song. Cecilia stares at the fire as he plays. The longer this goes on, shapes begin to form in the flames. Patches of flames form human like shapes which begin to tell a story, a story of love. The man speaks to the woman, comforting her, before turning to another and leaving the first. He embraces the new woman, clearly alight with passion. The first woman appears, filled with rage and jealousy. She tries to hurt the new woman but the man stops her, stepping between the two and trying to explain. The first woman storms off but comes back, changed somehow. The man transforms into a wolf and kills her, whimpering in sorrow at the end. He stops as the second woman, his love and his heart, walks over and touches his snout, sorrow in her eyes.

"Cecilia?" Cecilia jumps to a standing position, her heart racing and her breath catching. Primrose watches her analytically, "are you ready to begin?" Cecilia glances around, noticing the clearing was now full of people. Eight people stand out to her though. They are all unnaturally pale with golden eyes. Two of them Cecilia knew the names of but didn't want to say should she be seen as even more crazy. Instead she slowly nods and sits back down.

"Welcome Cullens. Thank you for coming on such short notice" Billy says to the family of pale faces.

"We could tell it was urgent. Edward explained what he saw but we wanted to hear it from the source of information." Billy nods and looked around, his gaze settling on Cecilia.

"Cecilia please explain the events of today." Cecilia, heart racing and head screaming, tells what happened again. Everyone watches and listens, no one speaking or reacting.

"I was probably-"

"Don't brush this off. This is a gift you've been given. You should cherish it and accept it." Cecilia grandma insists, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"What does this mean, Billy?" The woman next to Billy asks.

"It means she's our new Dream Walker." Billy takes a dramatic pause before continuing "A Dream Walker is someone, typically the female imprint of the alpha or beta of the pack, who advises. This person has access to the tribe's past and present through dreams and visions. More powerful Dream Walkers can see parts of the future, versions of it that could happen - much like Alice. They are some of the most powerful beings ever created. Even more powerful, in theory, than our Spirit Warriors."

"Wait- Alpha? Beta? Dream Walkers? Spirit Warriors? What is going on?" Cecilia exclaims, looking around "what am I missing?"

"This should be fun" Jacob mutters, getting hit by the woman next to him and Billy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright you three, come on in. I've only got a few things that I need your help with today but you're more than welcome to hang around for lunch. If you so chose to." Primrose welcomes Seth, Quil, and Jacob into the house in the morning. "There's some food on the table, help yourself but leave some for my granddaughter please. She'll be down in just a moment." The boys thank her and hurry into the kitchen, helping themselves while Primrose calls up the stairs for her granddaughter.

Cecilia finishes braiding her hair, her heart pounding slightly. Ever since she had been told the truth about the tribe, the pack, and the Cullens she had tried to avoid being around them. It was just easier for her to process all of the weird information. So she had spent a lot of time out at the beach or in the woods. Cecilia puts her hair brush away and checks her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a simple green blouse which brought out her eyes. Jogging down the stairs, she walks into the kitchen and finds the three boys chowing down on the breakfast her grandmother had cooked.

"Hey Cecilia. Nice to see you again. Haven't seen you in a week." Jake says with a smile after swallowing a large bite of eggs. "Seth, this is Cecilia." Seth turns around with a smile, freezing in his seat for a second before standing up.

"H-hey." Seth says, a dopy smile on his face.

"Hi, nice to meet you Seth." Cecilia answers with a polite smile and nod of her head, walking to the coffee pot and pouring herself some in her mug. "Grandma?"

"Yes my dear?" Primrose responds, walking in with a water can. "Oh I watered your plant upstairs. I hope that's okay. Seth, why are you standing like a dolt?" Seth, his ears now red, sits back down and pokes at his food. "Hmm.."

"I was just going to let you know that I was thinking of driving down to Seattle, now that we've got my licence stuff figured out. If that's okay with you. I wanted to pick out some new clothes for school."

"Of course! Why don't you drive in with one of the boys? I need them to pick up some wood. You can take the truck." Primrose offers with a smile, refilling the watering can. Cecilia pours her creamer in her coffee, biting her lip.

"Could I go by myself? I'm sure I can get the right kind of wood for you."

"No!" Seth argues, standing up once again. "I mean, you-you shouldn't drive that far by yourself. It isn't safe. Especially not on the weekends. People are really stupid." His pack brothers and the older tribal woman all watch him curiously. Cecilia turns to face him and scoffs slightly.

"I grew up in New York, I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides I have pepper spray" Cecilia shrugs it off, sipping her coffee. "So can I go?"

"If you bring one of the boys with you then of course. If you don't, then no." Primrose shrugs and walks out the front door. Cecilia doesn't hide her disappointment, upset that her grandma was actually listening to him.

"Well, why don't we make a whole trip out of it? I could ask Renesme if she wants to go and we could invite Leah too. The six of us can go." Jacob offers as a truce.

"Sure, I guess." Cecilia grabs a bagel from the pile and her water bottle from the fridge.

"Where are you going?" Seth asks her, sitting back down in his chair, his ears still flushed.

"For a walk. You gonna follow me or something?"

"Well, no. I was just curious, sorry. Guess we'll see you later?"

"If you're still around when I get back then I guess you will. See you around." Cecilia grabs her backpack from its hook on the wall and walks out the back door, heading into the woods. Seth follows her with his eyes and head until she disappears into the deep brush. He turns back to his pack mates who were snickering at him.

"What?"

"Oh nothing… Welcome to the imprinted bunch." Jacob says with a chuckle, taking a bite as the younger shifter turns bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I'm guessing you all are going out tomorrow then? Jacob tells me it'll be you, him, Renesme, Seth, Quil, Alice, and Jasper since Leah didn't want to come." Primrose comments as she stirs the pot of soup on the stove. Cecilia makes a noise of approval, laying out the spoons and bowls. "Are you excited?"

"I guess. I wish it had been just a solo trip but, you can't always get what you want."

"That's right. You know I just want you to bond with the pack a little bit more, get to know the boys. They're really nice." Cecilia lays out napkins and grabs glasses. "Besides, you're a part of this."

"Is this why my mom ran away from home?" Primrose pauses in her actions for a second before continuing.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this why my mom ran away? Its not a very hard question Grandma. Did my mom run away because you tried to force her into all of this pack nonsense?"

"It isn't nonsense young lady. It is a time honored tradition. It is true, your mother is a dream walker just like you-"

"If she's even alive." Primrose purses her lips and place the pot in the center of the table.

"Now you listen here. Your mother is a resilient woman. She's still alive."

"How would you know? It's not like you've been involved in her life for the past nineteen years. You don't even know her, the kind of person she's become. Hell, I don't even know you!"

"Young lady, we do not use that kind of language in this house. And I raised her. I know her better than she knows herself. Whether she likes to admit it or not." Cecilia scoffs and rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath. "What has gotten into you tonight?"

"Maybe I'm just sick of this! My mom leaves me on my own for the millionth time in a row and the state interrupts and forces me to move across the country to live with a grandmother I had never even heard from and then I find out I have some sort of weird 'magic' running through my blood and I'm supposed to give the pack prophecies or some crap like that. I'm sorry but its all a bit much!" Storming out of the house, Cecilia slams the door and sits on the back porch steps. She had tried to hold it together and did feel bad for ditching it on her grandmother like she had. It wasn't like all of this was her fault. If anyone was to blame it was her mom.

After taking a few minutes to collect herself, Primrose joins her granddaughter outside and sits next to her silently. "I'm sorry." She says, breaking the silence. Primrose holds a hand up to stop her granddaughter from interrupting. "Let me finish. I'm sorry for trying to force this on you, for making you feel like that. Your mother and I… We had a complicated relationship. She was fine growing up, she loved the pack and loved her gifts but, as she got older, she began to resent her place. It isn't easy, being a Dream Walker. Not all of the dreams are happy, as I'm sure you've probably guessed by now. Some of them can be harsh and scary. Well, your mother tried to force herself to accelerate the training when she was about fourteen. After that, after what she saw, she changed. She tried to ignore her gift, tried to get rid of it. She turned to drugs and sex at fifteen. Naturally your grandfather and I weren't happy with her. We tried to force her to stop. We were wrong

"She then began to resent us. Refused to go anywhere with us and, at sixteen, she left the house for the first time. It wasn't until she became pregnant with you that we even knew were she was. And what she had done to herself. We brought her back here for the final four months of her pregnancy, turned her life around for the sake of you. Until your father showed up… He was an expack member, a man who had been banished. Naturally, your mother thought he was her savior but he was just using her as an in with the pack. When you turned eighteen months old, your mother left with you in the middle of the night. We hadn't heard from her until her father died five years later. She returned home for two nights with you and then left once again in the middle of the night."

"What happened with my dad?" Cecilia interjects, not having heard that before.

"The pack chased him all the way up to the Canadian border and he was rebanished for using your mom, getting her pregnant, and trying to fight the alpha of the time." Primrose answers her granddaughter, fiddling with a bracelet. "I promise that I will stop pushing about you getting close with the pack but I also promise that they are good people. I'm not only trying to get you close to them because of your gifts. They're a large part of our life. You must understand where you come from to know where you're going. I want you to know about all aspects of who you are, including the gifts your mother tried to shut out of you as a child."

"I'm sorry for snapping. I just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, child. I understand." The two women share a smile and Primrose touches her hand, gently grasping it and laying a kiss on it. "Now come on before the soup gets cold." Cecilia stands up and helps her grandmother up, walking inside the house with her. For now, all was fixed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye Miss Primrose! We'll have her back safe and sound, don't worry." Alice says with a smile, bouncing to the car with Cecilia following behind looking less than enthused. Primrose waves from the door as the two girls pile into the Yukon that they were driving for the day. Jacob was in the front seat with Renesmee in the passenger seat. Alice was behind them with Jasper. Quil, Seth, and Cecilia were piled in the back seat. They had the windows rolled down so the smell of wolf wouldn't bother the vampires as bad and vice versa.

"Alright kiddos. Everyone settled in?" Jacob asks, pulling back out onto the rainy road. Alice turns to Cecilia with a smile.

"So, I heard that you need some new clothes! Consider this our little gift to you. Whatever you want, you get to buy today!" Alice practically bounces in her seat with excitement, Jasper watching with a slight grin.

"You really don't have to do that. My grandma gave me her debit card and I really don't need all that much. But thanks." Cecilia tries to shut her down, pulling her headphones out of her small backpack.

"I've seen your closet and from what I can tell, you need some new clothes. Its a gift. We're your friends now." Alice presses on.

"Cecilia, it's easier just to accept it. Trust me, we've all been there with my aunt." Renesmee encourages with a smile "it'll be more fun this way. I promise." Cecilia rolls her eyes and doesn't answer, plugging her headphones in to her phone and going through her playlists.

"So… How do you like the reservation so far?" Seth asks, trying to strike up a different conversation.

"It's fine. Not like home."

"But you have to admit it does have its charms." Seth says positively, his usual boyish grin on his face. Cecilia just shrugs and puts her earbuds in her ears, turning up the volume. Seth pouts slightly but doesn't try to push it, enjoying being near her. The whole imprint thing was still something new to him. He didn't fully understand it, didn't fully understand her. Cecilia tried to ignore the pull that she felt to him, hence the extremely cold shoulder that she gave him.

After too long in car, the gang pulls into Seattle and Cecilia takes her headphones out and listens to them argue over which store they should head to first. The boys wanted to run to a hardware store but the girls wanted to go to a clothing boutique. "why don't the guys just drop the girls off, pick up what they need and we meet back at the store or a restaurant for lunch?" Cecilia interjects loudly. The gang agrees with Seth unable to hide his proud smile. A cluster of boutiques was settled on and the girls crawled out, saying goodbye to the boys as they walked in the first shop.

Five minutes in and Cecilia was actually having fun. In New York she didn't have a group of girlfriends, or a group of friends, to shop with. She was always kind of a loner. Five minutes trying on clothes and jewelry with Alice and Renesmee and she was having the time of her life. Alice had shoved her into a dressing room and had ordered her to try on outfits and do a fashion show for them. Pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket with a necklace that Alice had picked out. It wasn't her usual style but even she had to admit it was a nice look for her. Stepping out of the dressing room, Cecilia's outfit is met with claps and comments of approval, her face lighting up red like an apple. Over the next ten minutes, she tries on outfit after outfit before Alice pushes a dark red dress into her arms.

"Isn't this a formal dress?"

"Just try it on. Trust me." Alice's strange golden eyes glitter with a sense of knowing, her and Renesmee sharing a look. "And let your hair down." She pulls it out of its ponytail and drapes it over her shoulders before Cecilia can protest. "Go on!" Cecilia walks into the dressing room and takes off the current outfit, pulling on the gown. Turning toward the mirror, Cecilia can't help but gasp. The dress had a slit and was a strapless, showing off her every curve and her slightly toned legs. "Here! Put these on too!" Cecilia gasps softly as Alice pushes heels through the curtain. Sitting in the proved chair, Cecilia pulls the elegant heels on her feet. It takes her a moment after standing to gain her bearings and to step outside the dressing room.

"I have no clue where I would possibly wear this but-" Cecilia stops in her tracks, blushing bright red as she's faced with all the males of her group. "H-hey guys." Seth's jaw practically hits the floor as he stares at his imprint, unable to pull his eyes away for even a second. Cecilia's eyes drift over to his and her heart hammers in her chest, her nerves suddenly alive. "Hi Seth." Without noting it, the two take a single step toward each other.

"Hey" Seth answers with his usual boyish grin.

"Spin her!" Alice orders, "we need to see how it moves!" Cecilia blushes and looks up at him through her lashes.

"You Don't have to."

"I know" Seth says with a grin, holding out his giant hand. "May I?" Cecilia slips her much smaller hand into his, allowing him to spin her slowly and then pull her close, swaying with him. After a few beats of unbroken eye contact, he spins her out again and smiles as the group claps. The two were in their own world entirely, enjoying the skin on skin contact. "You look gorgeous. You should get that." Cecilia blushes deeper, if that were possible, and focuses on her toes. Seth gently touches her chin and guides her head up "don't ever look down."

"O-okay." Comes Cecilia's now timid response. He had been the final blow to bring down the walls she had up the entire day. "I should go and get changed back into my clothes."

"Okay. I'll be here." Seth smiles and bows comically, "my lady." Cecilia lets out a giggle before stifling it and disappearing into the dressing room again. Her heart pounds in her chest and she can't stop shaking as she sits to take off the heels. Changing back into her clothes, Cecilia gathers up everything she's going to buy (two shirts, a jacket, and a pair of jeans) and walks out. The dress was her entire budget for the day.

"Need help getting the rest of it?" Renesmee asks, Jacob holding her own pile of clothes.

"Um, no thanks. This is all I'm getting."

"I told you! It's a treat from Auntie Alice." Alice interjects with a bright, bubbly smile. "And No protesting either! Seth, can you escort her out?" Seth obeys, taking the clothes from her hands and putting it on the counter while Jasper grabs the clothes from the dressing room.

"No- Alice! Not the dress. Really, I don't need it." Alice pouts but concedes as Seth leads Cecilia out of the store.

"You really did look beautiful in that dress Cecilia." Seth says, sitting outside on a bench, patting the spot next to him.

"Thank you but I really don't need it. It's not practical." Cecilia's ears turn slightly pink as she takes a seat next to the much larger man. "Are you excited to start school again?"

"Not really. Just means more stress on top of the pack stuff." Seth says with a shrug, wanting to take her hand.

"Oh yeah… Forgot about all of that. What's the school like though?"

"Its Alright. Mostly the same as any school probably, just a bit smaller." Seth smiles at her, shifting slightly to look at her better. "Do you do any sports?"

Cecilia can't help the small snort of laughter that escapes her. "In New York there wasn't a whole lot of time for that with chasing Mom, trying to make rent, trying not to get mugged. Oh and I have two left feet."

"Wait, you had to pay rent?"

"Um.. Well, I mean.." Cecilia attempts to back pedal, standing up and looking through the store's glass window. "Are they done yet?" Seth gently takes her hand and spins her to face him, practically pulling her into his chest.

"What do you mean Cecilia?" She looked up onto his deep chocolate eyes, biting her lip.

"Life in New York wasn't easy. At all. My mom isn't dead or anything. She's missing. She'll call in about a month, requesting I come home." Cecilia admits in a rush. Seth gently brushes back a strand of her hair causing goosebumps to arise on her temple.

"She won't take you away from me- from us. Not unless you are one hundred percent sure about going back. No one is going to hurt you again." Cecilia finds herself believing him and leaning into him. The two jump apart as Renesmee tosses open the door and walks out, arms laden with bags.

"Lunch time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Seth couldn't help but feel his heart ache slightly as the gang pulled up her house at the end of the day. The back of their car was full of clothes and other items that the gang had seen and decided they wanted. Jumping out when they park, Seth immediately opens up the back of the car and starts picking out Cecilia's bags. Cecilia was profusely thanking Alice who insisted that it was nothing, which was true for the Cullen girl. She walks toward the back of the car and holds out her arms to take the bags from Seth's arms.

"What're you doing?" He asks her.

"I'm taking my bags?"

"I'll help you carry them in. You can get the last two." Seth says with a smile, walking to the front door. Cecilia's face flushes slightly but she doesn't argue, grabbing the bags and following him to the door.

"You can just leave them at the bottom of the steps, I've got it from there."

"Nope" he retorts, popping the p. "My mom raised me to be a gentleman. I'll help you take them up to your room."

"That's really not necessary." Cecilia unlocks the door and pushes it open for him. Her grandma had texted her that she was over at the Clearwaters talking with Seth's mom.

"Too late. Lead the way!" The young girl flushes slightly and leads him up the stairs and into her room, pushing the door open.

"Here we are… You can just leave the bags on the bed." Seth follows her instructions and looked around the room, noting there wasn't any pictures or personal touches.

'This is.. Nice." He comments, trying to make conversation.

"I guess. It's my mom's old room from when she was a teenager. Grandma didn't really change things after she left other than to clean it up a little bit."

"Why don't you decorate it with your stuff?" Seth asks, genuinely curious. Cecilia shifts her way.

"I, uh, hadn't really planned on being here very long but I guess I could now. Not much though. Grandma's not exactly rolling in dough like the Cullens." The two share a short chuckle and a smile, Cecilia's cheeks slightly pink.

"What would you do if you could do anything to the room? No budget." Cecilia gives him a questioning look but decides to answer.

"First I'd paint over this depressing grey color. Something more natural and then on this wall" she says, pointing to an open wall that didn't have much furniture against it, "I'd do a sort of mural. Maybe something to do with New York or the town. Something bright, happy. Lots of green involved. Then under the window outlet I'd put in a bench with a nice pillow all the way across it. It looked out three different ways and would be the perfect place to read. I'd put shelves in the bench too, for books and such. Probably put up a couple of shelves here and there for stuff I collect or family pictures." Seth can't help but smile as her eyes light up as she describes the room. Every minute he spent with her he knew that she was the woman of his dreams. "I'd also put in a desk so I could work on homework here instead of the living room or kitchen table. Oh and I'd buy an old camera, the ones with real film, and take pictures and hang them up on one of the blank walls. Maybe some of the pack after they've shifted or something like that." She catches Seth admiring her and cuts herself off, looking down in embarrassment. "Sorry, I was rambling."

"No! No! It's totally alright! I think that sounds like a really nice plan. Let's do it!" Seth couldn't help but bounce in place in excitement. Cecilia looked up at the tall boy and can't help but giggle at his antics.

"You can't be serious Seth. That would take a ton of time and money, both of which we don't really have." Seth rolls his eyes and brushes her off. "I'm serious Seth."

"Oh come on. It'd be amazing! You deserve something like that. I mean, the way your eyes lit up when you were talking? We have to make this happen." Cecilia's face flushes dark and she looked at her feet, shuffling back and forth. Seth gently tilts her head up, her breath hitching as she looks into his eyes. "Don't look down Little Dreamer." Cecilia's eyes flash to his lips and she can't help it as her tongue wets her own. Seth's finger gently traces the course her tongue just took. "I want to make this happen for you. Maybe not today or tomorrow but… one day."

"O-okay" comes Cecilia's slightly pathetic response. Seth however finds it adorable and can't help but notice that her pulse had quickened since he had touched her.

"Seth? You ready to go?" Jacob calls from the front door. Cecilia jumps back, her heart racing. She pokes her head out the door and calls back down.

"I'm actually going to drive him home. My grandma needed him to move something for her. I've only just remembered." Seth excuses himself and runs down, grabbing his bags from the car and coming back inside the house. The rest of the gang drives off leaving the two of them there. Cecilia was downstairs in the kitchen by the time he came back in. "There's a box she needs down from the garage shelf if you don't mind."

"Course not. You just point the way." Seth gives her his boyish smile and follows her into the garage, the light flickering on and casting a dim yellow light. She points him to the right box and stands back, unable to stop herself from admiring his muscles through the shirt. She also notices his tattoo as his sleeves get messed up. "Where do you guys need this?" Cecilia points him to the living room and returns to the kitchen.

"I made cookies last night, do you want some?"

"Of course!" Seth was never one to turn down cookies. Cecilia grabs the cookie jar and puts a few out on a tray for him, pouring him a glass of milk from the fridge. "When did you bake last night?"

"Probably two am? I don't really sleep much lately. Bad dreams." Seth sits at the table and eats the cookies, sipping on the milk.

"What kind of bad dreams? Anyway I can help?"

"I mean, not unless you know how to block my 'gift'." Cecilia jumps up on the kitchen counter and nibbles on her own cookie, kicking her feet. Seth frowns slightly and takes a sip of milk.

"These are really, really good." Cecilia can't help but smile proudly, offering him a few more. "And don't try to block your gift. From what I've read its easier if you just accept it."

"Read? What do you mean?"

"Oh… Well we were cleaning out our garage the other day and we found some old pack documents. Some of them are journals of an old Dream Walker. I could bring them over sometime if you want."

"That would be really nice" Cecilia admits, a million thoughts going through her head.

"And I'm serious. Don't try and block it. You've been given an amazing gift Cecilia." Seth stands up and walks so he's closer to her. Cecilia couldn't help but lean in to him. He stands right in front of her, almost touching her thighs. "An amazing gift for an amazing woman." He leans in to touch a strand of hair and Cecilia looked down, finishing her cookie.

"We… We should be going." Cecilia jumps down and looked up at him through her lashes. "I'll, uh, grab the car keys." She slips out from between him and the counter and runs upstairs to grab them.

Seth runs a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. This whole imprint thing was killing him because he could _feel_ her fighting it which wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. He just wanted to pull her into his arms and make her feel safe. He wanted to push whatever was still tying her to New York away and show her that she could have an amazing and fulfilling life here in La Push and Forks with him. Or without him. Ya know, whatever makes her happy.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and feel free to check out my other stories! Please review!)


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, I've got the keys. You ready to get going?" Seth nods and puts his dishes on the drying rack. While Cecilia was using the restroom he had decided to go ahead and wash them, less for her or her grandma to do. Seth grabs his bags and follows her out to the car her grandmother was loaning from a member of the community. Cecilia gets in and tries to start it but the car groans and resists. "Damn it." She hits the steering wheel and pops the front, checking the engine for anything in particular. "Sorry about this, it happens occasionally."

"That's alright. I can walk from here. I mean, its only about a mile, only three quarters if I cut through the woods." Seth smiles at her and gets out of the car, shutting the door.

"Well, at least let me walk with you then."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't want my grandma driving home on her own. Her night vision isn't all that great plus I can help you carry your bags. What did you pick up anyway?" The two head toward the woods at the back of the house, Seth leading the way.

"Just a few new pairs of jeans and a few shirts for school. With the whole shapeshifting thing my body changed. A lot. The longer it goes on the more I seem to grow. I think that's why I'm pretty much always hungry." The two share a laugh as they walk, the sunlighting the damp woods up nicely. "It's supposed to get pretty warm one of the upcoming days. A few of us were going to go down to the beach for a bit. You're more than welcome to join us if you want."

"The beach isn't really my scene. Well, I go but not for the water. I go to take pictures on my phone of cool things I find."

"You're into photography? That's so cool! There's a photography club, you should join. They tend to get new cameras for each member. You can't keep them after you graduate or anything, well not if you don't pay for them, but as long as you're a student there they'll loan them to you whenever you want." Cecilia smiles and walks next to him, keeping pace with him. It wasn't exactly easy to do with his legs being quite a bit longer than hers.

"So, tell me about being a shapeshifter. I want to know what it's like to run like a wolf."

"Well… it's exciting. Freeing even. Whenever we get to run free, joke around, it's an amazing feeling." Seth's goofy grin grows as he talks about it. "Have you seen us shift?" Cecilia shakes her head, "do you want to? Well, not see the process cause it means we have to be… um, naked. But you know what I mean."

"I would absolutely love to!" Seth sets the bags down and jogs a little bit away, enough so she couldn't see him while he took off his clothes and took a deep breath. Allowing himself to change into his wolf form. He was still tall but slightly ganglier than the other members of the pack. Seth had sandy colored fur and oversized paws. He hoped that she liked his form. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps toward her. Cecilia's eyes widen slightly as he comes into view, gasping slightly. "You're… You're beautiful. I know that might be weird to say but you are." Seth's tail wags in happiness and he bends his head, nudging her slightly. Cecilia giggles and gently pets him by the top of his head. "You are something special Seth Clearwater. I haven't quite figured out why yet but you are something. Come on wolf boy, we need to get heading to your house."

Seth picks up the bags in his mouth and carries them, trotting ahead. Cecilia giggles and follows after him. The two make their way through the woods with ease, Seth helping Cecilia over a few spots that are harder for her to get over without help. By the time the two arrive at his mom's house Cecilia couldn't help but wonder what the future held for the two of them. Seth sets the bags down and trots away, shifting back into his human form. The two walk the next twenty feet out into the backyard next to each other, their hands brushing each other.

"Oh, hold up. You've got a leaf stuck in your hair." Seth gently picks it out and Cecilia giggles a little bit.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Oh, come on." Seth smiles and takes the bag from her, leading the way up the back porch and into the house. "We leave the backdoor open for Leah and I. Well, and the rest of the pack." He holds the door open for her and follows behind her, setting the bags down on the floor. "Mom! We're here!"

"We're in here Seth!" Seth's mom calls from the living room where she sat with Primrose, sipping calmly on tea. The two teens walk into the room and hug their respective guardian. "How was your day?"

"Really, really good. I got some clothes for school and a few other things. Alice went a little bit crazy with Cecilia, wouldn't let her pay for pretty much anything." Cecilia's ears turn pink and she perches herself on the arm rest of the chair her grandmother sat in.

"That sounds like Alice alright. And why do you two smell like the woods?"

"Oh, the car wouldn't start again." Cecilia admits sheepishly.

"I'll have to call Jacob over again" Primrose says with an eye roll and a sigh. "We'll also look and see if there are any cars up for sale in the area that are in decent enough condition. Well I think it's time I stopped imposing on your hospitality. We'll see you at the bonfire?"

"Of course, we'll be there." Primrose and Sue stand up and share a hug while Cecilia and Seth both stand awkwardly in front of each other.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"My pleasure. Um, can I-can I have your phone number? Ya know, in case I have any questions or want to hang out?"

"Of course. Oh! And those journals! Be right back!" Seth runs off to his room and grabs the box of journals. "Here we are. I'll carry them out to the car for you."

"Thanks," Cecilia follows him out to the car and opens the back door for him, letting him put them in. She hands him her cell phone and lets him put his information in and take a selfie. Cecilia slips the phone back in her pocket and shifts her weight, looking up at him through her lashes. Seth's hand comes up but he freezes and instead runs it through his hair, messing up his already messy hair. "Well I guess I'll see you later."

"What about tomorrow? We could go out and get ice cream or something. Enjoy the last few days of freedom."

"I'd like that. Text me?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then." Seth can't help himself and gently pulls her into a hug, which he notes she leans into. Cecilia smiles and watches him jog up the front steps, waving.

"Bye Ms. Clearwater. It was good to see you again, even if it was only for a moment."

"You two Cecilia. Drive safe Primrose!" Primrose waves her off and climbs in the drivers side, waiting for her granddaughter to climb in before heading off down the long driveway.

(Hey guys! I know its taking a while for it to get 'exciting' but I promise you that the big game changer is coming soon. Just hold on for a little bit longer! Thank you to all of the readers that followed, favorited [don't think that's a word but you guys get the point], and keep coming back to it. I really, really appreciate it. It keeps me writing.)


	8. Chapter 8

Cecilia sighs as she pulls into the school, her new old car creaking slightly. Her grandmother had bought her an old car from one of the older tribe members, one of the ones who were not familiar with the secret but had enough blood in them to be considered part of the tribe. It was an old car but Jacob had checked it over and had fixed it up within a day of having it parked in his garage. It wasn't anything fancy and was not anything to look at but it was a car of her very own which she had planned to pay her grandmother back for. As soon as she got a job somewhere in town. She hated being almost entirely dependent on someone else. It was not her usual style.

Cecilia finds a parking spot towards the back of the parking lot and pulls into it smoothly. She shuts off the engine and grabs her backpack from the passenger seat. She had insisted that she use the same backpack she'd been carrying since she first started eighth grade. It has history to it and she wasn't about to completely forget where she came from. New York was her home, not La Push. While she would be forced to go to school and learn the language of the Quileute tribe, she would not be completely sucked into their way of life. As soon as her mother called her and returned, she would fly back to New York as soon as she was able and help her. Sure, her mom wasn't perfect but she was her mom and she wasn't about to let her go. Cecilia glances at the school and takes a deep breath, shoving her keys into her side pocket and getting out of the vehicle. As soon as she gets out, she hears her name yelled from across the parking lot.

 _Of course they're already here._ Cecilia raises her hand and gives a tense smile, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and hitting the lock button before shutting the door. The entire pack that was still school aged was waiting for her by their cars, all waiting for her. Seth stood out the most to her, his usual boyish grin on his face. Cecilia's heart gives a little flutter before she squashes it. Sure, they had gone out to ice cream and had fun. They had even gone to the beach with the rest of the pack. But no, that did not mean that she liked him. At all. She refused to. It wasn't that he wasn't nice or good looking or funny. She just didn't do relationships.

"There you are! You all ready for your first day?" Seth asks, pulling her into a side hug. Cecilia silently nods, leaning into the hug while holding on to her back.

"Oh lets get her inside before she freezes her butt off out here. I'm sure one of us could warm it for you if you like" Embry jokes with a wink. Cecilia flushes bright pink while Seth gives a noise much like a growl while punching him in the arm. Leah seperates the two, shoving them apart.

"You two done acting like children already?" The two go quiet and Embry leads the way up the stairs and into the school. Seth hangs back with Cecilia, keeping up with her much smaller stride with ease and an easy smile. She clings to her back pack, letting her left hand hang by her side and brush his gently.

"Are you nervous at all?"

"A little bit. I've never really been to a new school. I've always gone to the same school in New York, or at least the same school system" Cecilia admits before thinking it through all the way. "But I'm sure that it'll be fine. I'm sort of scared to learn the Quileute language though."

"It's not that different, most of us here have been learning it since we were kids though so it may be slightly different for you." Seth gives her a sheepish smile, "want me to walk you to the office?"

"Don't you have homeroom or something?" Seth shrugs and points her in the direction of the front office. She sighs but allows him to escort her.

"You're wearing some of the new clothes we got on our shopping trip, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am… Do you like them?" Cecilia bites her lip, not allowing herself to look at him.

"I do. You look good. Still like yourself which I like but good. I mean, not that you didn't look good before but- Never mind." Cecilia giggles at his slight blush, shoving the door to the office again.

"Oh don't tell me you've already missed too many classes Seth!" The man at the front desk teases Seth as soon as he sees them walk in. Seth gives a slight chuckle and shakes his head, reaching across to shake the man's hand.

"No, not yet. I'm just here showing our new student where she can get her schedule. Cecilia, this is the man who keeps our entire school running here at La Push. Mr. Ahronet, this is Cecilia. She's Primrose's granddaughter." Seth introduces. Cecilia gives the older man a tight smile, shaking his hand when it is offered.

"Hello Cecilia. Nice to meet you. I went to school with your mom for a year. Heard she caused a lot of stir in town while I was off at college. Hopefully that won't happen here." Mr. Ahronet gives a slight chuckle, typing her name into the computer.

"Um, no sir. That won't happen." Mr. Ahronet brings up her file and turns in his chair, grabbing a physical file from a small stack of papers.

"Well it looks like all is in order here. Your grandmother already signed all the paperwork the other day. Your attendance doesn't seem to be the greatest but your grades are excellent…. Let's see here… Oh, you have no Quileute language or heritage education? Well, we'll have to put you in the freshman class this semester and, assuming you pass it, the sophomore class next semester. You'll just have to take all four years in an accelerated time frame in order to graduate on time. No big deal."

"Do I have to take it? I mean… Is it really necessary?" Cecilia questions, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Mr. Ahronet frowns and looks up from the file "we here on La Push Reservation are _very_ proud of our history and we put it as a requirement in our cirriculum so it can be passed down for generations. While it is true, only two semesters are required, one must be completely before your senior year and we highly recommend taking all four that are offered. I'm sure that your grandmother-"

"Just put me down for the one required one. Thanks." Cecilia stares into his eyes until he backs down, making a note of it in her file and on the computer, his lips pursed as he does so.

"With that, here is your official schedule." Mr. Ahronet pushes a few buttons before grabbing it from the printer and passing it to her. "Enjoy your first day here and let us know if we can help you in anyway. Your locker and combination are at the bottom." Cecilia gives him a polite nod and a smile before walking out with Seth.

"Well that was… different. Normally he isn't like that."

"Well maybe its because he knew my mom and everyone here seems to think that makes me lesser than." Cecilia sighs and walks down the hall, glancing at the locker numbers. "This is my locker it seems." She stops in front of one and glances at the combination, opening it up.

"Sucks our lockers aren't closer together but that's alright. Can I see your schedule?" Cecilia hands it over, opening her backpack and pulling out a mirror and putting it on the door before sliding in her lunch her grandma had packed for her. Seth glances over her schedule and smiles, "awesome! We have third period and gym together."

"Oh great, you get to see me fall flat on my ass. Wonderful!" Cecilia says sarcastically, taking the schedule back and shutting her locker. "So where should I head?" Seth points down a hallway and starts walking with her. "Ya know, I can make it on my own. Thanks for the help but I think I have it from here." Without waiting for him to reply, she sets off down the hallway at a quicker pace. She knew it had hurt him but she was getting too attached. Any day now and her mom would reach out for her to come back home to her. It was that simple.

Her first two classes pass by easily and she sits beside Seth in her third but pays him no mind and allows her attention to wander out the classroom window. It isn't until gym during her sixth and final class of the day that she actually begins to tune in. She changes in the corner of the locker room, not missing the stares from the other girls in her class. Cecilia doesn't mind though, she was used to people staring at this point. It was all they seemed to do in La Push. Stare at the brand new weird girl. Pulling her hair into a pony tail, she heads into the gym where the usual group of guys was playing basketball. Embry and Seth and a few younger members of the pack were all in a corner talking amongst themsevles but Seth's attention is immediately diverted as Cecilia walks in the room. He gives her a wave and she returns it, not able to stop herself. He excuses himself from the group and jogs over.

"Hey! You ready to do some terrible stretches?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well our gym coach is rather on the rounder side. Let's just say he may be a member of the tribe but the genes that make men like me skipped him." Cecilia laughs a little and rolls her eyes. "What?"

"So you're a man now?"

"Oh hush Little Dreamer, emphasis on the little part of that." Cecilia playfully smacks him on the bicep which causes him to chuckle in his chest. "Ow, I'm so hurt."

"You are in need of a good butt whooping Seth Clearwater."

"You want to give it to me? Any time and any place" Seth gives her a slight nudge as the coach walks into the court and blows his whistle. "See ya at the end of class!" He walks back to the boy's side of the gym while Cecilia walks over to the girl's side, standing on the outskirts of the class. Throughout the class, she and Seth couldn't help but make eye contact. _What is wrong with me?_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Primrose! Cecilia! So good to see you guys again!" Sue greets the two women as they walk up, their arms ladden with treats for the tribe to share. It was the monthly bonfire and also the pack's back to school celebration so they'd really gone crazy and made a ton of food. "Do you guys have anymore in the car?"

"Yup! We've got two crockpots in the car so you boys! Off you go!" Primrose orders two young, scared looking pack members who immediately scampered outside to follow orders. Sue helps the two women unload their arms before pulling them both into hugs. "Good to see you again Sue. How are you?"

"Good, good. Oh, Cecilia how was school? Seth told me that you don't seem to be making lots of friends or getting involved?" Sue questions cuasing Primrose to turn on her granddaughter, her eye brows raised in questioning.

"Yeah, uh, just haven't really found time.. But with the Pack who needs other friends, right?" Cecilia awkwardly jokes, "where's Seth?"

"He's out back. Go on. We'll get this set up and then call you guys in." Cecilia ducks out before her grandmother can pester her. She pushes open the back door and is immediately greeted by the loud sounds of the pack and music playing. Seth looks up from the bonfire and jumps up, knocking into Claire slightly who gives him a small earful. Cecilia giggles and watches as the gangly teen bounces over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Cecilia! Finally! How are you gorgeous?" Seth questions, squeezing her slightly. Cecilia's face flushes and she pulls back.

"I'm good. Well except for your mother questioning me about not making friends. What's that all about?" Seth at least has the decency to act ashamed, scratching behind his ear.

"Um, well, ya know.. Hey look there's Renesme! Let's go say hi!" Seth gently grabs her arm and pulls her over to where Jacob and Renesmee stood. "Hey Renesmee!" The pale girl turns and smiles brightly, immediatley hugging the both of them tightly.

"Seth! Cecilia!" Cecilia winces as the half vampire squeezes her a bit to tight.

"Ow Renesmee." She mutters causing the pale girl to jump back and look apologetic.

"I'm so sorry! I just got back from a hunt with Mom and Dad so I'm a bit hopped up on animal blood right now. Are you okay?" Cecilia nods and rubs her arm over her jacket. She had known that Renesmee was going to be there so she'd purposefully worn long sleeves and then covered them in a leather jacket. She was trying to avoid having any more visions. "Seth told me that he gave you some journals by an old Dream Walker. How goes reading those? Are they helpful?"

"They're good… Truth be told I haven't really read them yet." Cecilia runs her hand through her hair. She hadn't been reading them. When she tried, as soon as she touched the first page she'd had a vision.

"Aww, well that's too bad. You really should though. I mean, it's part of your history. You know? Your legacy? Aren't you interested in it?" Jacob puts his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side while Cecilia searches for the right answer, her ears burning slightly.

"Um, well, I guess-"

"I'm sure that Cecilia will do her part for our tribe just like everyone else has to. No need to pester her about it Renesmee." Billy interjects from the side, rolling himself between Seth and Cecilia and looking up at her with dark, questioning eyes. Cecilia can't help but squirm "isn't that right, Cecilia?" She silently nods, looking away from him and towards the fire.

"Why don't we go and say hey to Claire Cecilia?" Seth offers her a way out which she graciously accepts, walking away with him. She can feel Billy's eyes bore into the back of her school as the two of them walk away. "Im sorry about them. Especially Billy. He's just nervous that-" Seth cuts himself off. Cecilia stops walking, putting her hand in the center of his chest to stop him.

"What? Nervous that I'll end up like my screw up of a mother?" Seth looks down at her as she questions him heatedly.

"That isn't what I said."

"Yeah, but it is what you meant. Isn't it? Ya know what, you all act like my friends but you're just waiting for me to have a stupid vision or end up like my mother. Running away. Just… Just leave me alone." Cecilia takes off around the house, heading towards the cars. Seth goes to chase her (though admittedly it wouldn't be much of a chase) but stops himself, kicking the ground at his feet. Primrose frowns when she walks out on to the porch. Jacob quickly explains what happened to the older woman who walks over to Billy and smacks him on the shoulder, berating him for pestering her daughter.

Meanwhile, Cecilia runs to the end of the driveway and stops, her breath coming out like a fog in front of her mouth. She folds her arms across her chest and looks up at the sky, tears stinging her eyes. She'd been here for nearly two months. This wasn't fair! Why didn't her mom call her? Why didn't she communicate in some way? What if her mom really was dead? In some crack house or drug den, her body just waiting to be found by someone. And Cecilia was stuck here, all the way across the country in Washington. The images of her mother, her eyes glassed over, jump into her head causing more tears. "No! She's not dead… She can't be dead!" Cecilia says aloud, running her hands through her hair. "Stop it… She's not!" Without another thought for the people at the house, she takes off into the woods. After a few moments, her eyes adjust and she picks her way through the woods, her feet carrying her to places unknown. She stops at a tree and touches it with her hand, bending at her waist and trying to catch her breath. A moment later, she looks up and sees a figure moving toward her. "Wh-who are you?!"

"Do not be afraid, Dream Walker. I am Isi. The first Dream Walker." The young woman materializes in full form, a gentle smile on her face, her eyes swimming with the past. "I am here to help you."

(A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated for those of you who are faithful followers! Please leave comments or send me messages, it is the only way I can get better and be motivated to update. I am going to try to get another chapter up before tonight is over but I make no promises as it is already 1 am where I live. Thank you SO much for reading! 3 )


	10. Chapter 10

" _Do not be afraid Dream Walker. I am Isi. The first Dream Walker."The young woman materializes in full form, a gentle smile on her face, her eyes swimming with the past. "I am here to help you."_

"I don't want your help! Just stay away from me!" Cecilia let's go of the tree and takes off to the right of the figure, not glancing behind her. She weaves her way through the trees, hoping the figure would not follow her. Once she has run for another few minutes, she stops agian and tries to catch her breath. Isi appears to her once again, standing calmly.

"Do not be afraid, Dream Walker. I am here to help."

"Don't you listen? I don't want your help or need it!" Cecilia takes off to the left, once again weaving through the dark woods. The moon shone overhead but did not provide her much light through the tops of the trees as she runs through, her heart pounding her in her chest and her lungs screaming at her to stop. Without noticing it in front of her, Cecilia's foot collides with a fallen tree in front of her and she lands face first on the wooden floor. She lays there, trying to catch her breath. Isi watches the girl, standing a few feet away. "A little warning would have been nice." She manages to gasp out, rolling on to her back.

"You said you did not want my help. Two times you repeated yourself." Cecilia rolls her eyes, managing to sit up.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to help you. You are much like your mother. Strong willed. Spirited. But I do not sense the same fear as I did in her." Isi says all of this with the same facial expression. Cecilia looks her up and down, brushing herself off.

"What do you mean? Same fear?"

"Your mother was afraid of disappointing her tribe. You do not have this fear. You do not wish to disappoint her. You do not wish to get attached. You do not wish to become a member of the tribe. Why is this?" Cecilia pulls herself into a more comfortable position, wincing slightly.

"My home is back in New York. It isn't here. This isn't my life. This is a temporary blimp, something that I'll go back and forget all about."

"Why do you lie to yourself so willingly?" Isi questions the younger girl, staring with knowing eyes.

"It's not a lie if I make it that way. My mom will come back for me and we can go back to our life together." Cecilia insists, knowing deep in her heart that it wasn't the truth but refusing to give in to what Isi was saying.

"Do not make the same mistake she did. Do not lie to yourself. Do not run away. Accept this, accept your pack. It will only cause you pain if you do not. One day you will be able to see this. For now, you must trust the words I speak. You know in your heart of hearts that I am speaking truth." Cecilia pulls a few leaves from her hair, finally catching her breath. She really did need to go for a run every now and again. She was getting too comfortable here. Her friends back in New York would be disappointed in her. Not that she ever really called them friends before, unless they had something that she needed of course.

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you experienced it yourself." Isi waves her hand toward a door. Cecilia frowns but stands up as it opens, glancing around her before walking through it. She blinks her eyes as she is greeted by a bright sunlight and when she opens them fully, she is standing in front of her grandmother's house but it was changed. Instead of being a dull color, it was a brighter, newer shade. The shutters were clean and the gutters were not full of gunk as they so often were now a days. Instantly, Cecilia knew what she was seeing. This was the true house that her mother had been raised in. "Watch and learn from your mother's past. It is the first past of many that you shall see in your time as a Dream Walker." The front door opens as Isi finishes speaking and a young girl storms out. Her dark hair was curly and wild, her lips pink, her skin containing the typical blemishes of someone who was just hitting puberty. Cecilia placed her around thirteen years old, maybe slightly older but no more than fifteen.

"Mom.." She looked just like the pictures Primrose kept on the mantel. A younger Primrose follows after the young girl, pulling on a coat and carrying one for Liluye.

"Liluye! Get back here before you freeze!" Primrose calls after her daughter who was trying to yank her bike out from where it had fallen. "Liluye, you'll catch your death. Will you listen to me?" Primrose grabs the small girl and forces her to face her.

"Stop it Mom!" Liluye pushes her mother, crossing her arms. "I don't need a stupid jacket!"

"Yes you do! Now put it on!" Primrose shoves it at her daughter who rolls her eyes but puts it on. "Now get your butt back in the house and let's talk this out."

"No! You won't listen to me! I'm ready to do this! I'm sick of waiting around like some nerd, reading stupid journals every day! I'm ready!" Primrose lets the girl finish but shakes her head, clearly not agreeing.

"You aren't ready. You haven't learned from them in the journals, how do you expect to learn from them in visions? You are not ready to drink the Juice. It will only cause you pain. You have to listen to me on this! You are too young."

Liluye glares at her mother and rolls her eyes, "I am not! Half of the other Dream Walkers were younger than me when they did it. It'll help me get stronger! I can actually help the Pack instead of just being a stupid figure head!" Cecilia didn't fully understand what they were talking about but it was clear that her mother was hungry to gain more power, even at such a young age.

"It will show you things that you are not ready for. Half of those girls went insane because they drank it so young and some of them ended up doing terrible things because of it. You are not ready for that. Give yourself a few more years to get stronger, to have more cont-"

"No! I'm ready now Mom! If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself!" Liluye pulls her bike out and hops on it without another word, heading down the road. Primrose chases her down the street a little before giving up, shaking her head. Cecilia watched, just as helpless as her grandmother was to stop her daughter, while tears rolled down her face.

"You're not ready my flower.. You aren't ready my singing hawk. You're not ready."

Isi places a hand on Cecilia's shoulder as she takes a step toward her grandmother "it is time to go." In another blink of Cecilia's eyes, they are back in the current woods. "Do you understand the lesson?"

"The Juice? What is that? What happened after that? How does that pertain to me? I-I don't understand."

"You will. In time. For now, I must go. The ancestors call me back. Think on that lesson, learn from your mother's mistakes and be the future of our proud tribe. Trust in my words Dream Walker and know them to be true." Without another word, Isi disappears into nothingness and leaves Cecilia with a twisted ankle, even more confused than before.

(A/N: The names that are Native American are from a few quick Google searches online. I admit that I know nothing about Native American names and do understand that they may be from other tribes or different time periods. Please understand that this isn't going to be 100% accurate but is simply for fun. If you want to help provide me accurate names, feel free to message me but be nice. As always, thanks for reading!)


	11. Chapter 11

Cecilia sits in the spot for a few moments after coming out of the vision, her heart pounding. She tried to process all that had happened, trying to think of the lesson behind it. She knew that it had something to do with fear and with starting her training, that much was obvious from what Isi had said. Shaking her head, Cecilia pushes herself up and yelps as she puts pressure on her left ankle. It immediately collapses under her and she takes another tumble on to the ground. Glancing down at it, Cecilia almost pukes. She had evidently twisted it at some point as it was now swollen and purple.

"Well that's just great now isn't it? Thanks for the heads up Isi. Really. Big help." Cecilia grumbles and pushes herself up, leaning on a nearby tree. "Okay, I can do this. It's only what, a few miles back to their house? Right, I can do this… Now in which direction?" Cecilia glances around the dark woods, not sure which way was up and which way was down. She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her phone, groaning as she had no cell service. "Wonderful" she groans, turning on the flash light. She turns to her right and takes a deep breath, deciding that was the best way to go. If she found a clearing, she could see the moon and try to use that to find her way home.

Cecilia hobbles along, trying not to wince too much as she forces herself to put weight on her bad ankle. Every so often, she checks her phone to see if it had any bars of service. No such luck unfortunately. "No biggy, I can do this. Not a huge deal. Just don't think about the many animals that are out here that want to eat you. That's all you have to do." Cecilia gulps in fear, hearing animals moving all around her. She just needed to bide her time until she reached somewhere that was memorable. Surely, she could find her way out of here. How hard could it be, really?

After about twenty minutes, she decides to take a break and leans up against a tree, whimpering slightly at the throbbing pain in her ankle. "Okay, so stopping was not the best choice."

"Cecilia? Oh thank God!" Jacob steps into the space, relief on his face. Cecilia jumps slightly but calms down when she sees who it is. "Everyone is worried sick about you! How did you even get this far?"

"I don't know, just did?" Cecilia tries to stand on her feet but yelps as she puts the slightest bit of weight on her ankle. Jacob walks over and easily lifts her up. "Jacob! What are you doing?"

"We have to get you back to the house. Your grandmother is losing her mind at my dad and half the pack is out searching for you. You've been gone a while. What were you thinking, running off like that?"

"What do you mean? I've only been gone max forty-five minutes." Cecilia frowns, holding on to Jacob's neck.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this but its almost five am, Cecilia."

"What? You can't be serious? I just-" Cecilia glances at her phone and, sure enough, the time shown back up at her. 4:38 am in the morning. She'd been gone for several hours. "How is this possible- the vision. Isi.."

"Who?" Jacob shifts her slightly and walks, carrying her carefully. "How does your ankle feel? It looks nasty."

"It's fine. It will. I need to think for a bit." WIth that, the two of them fall into silence. Cecilia thinking about the vision and how it had taken several hours but felt like meer minutes to her. Surely her grandmother could share some light on this topic. It takes about twenty minutes but eventually the two appear in the back of the Black house, Jacob whistling out to those who were up in the house. The back door bursts open and a very worried Seth sprints out to meet them.

"What happened?" Seth asks urgently, taking her from Jacob. Cecilia flushes and holds on to his neck now. "Where have you been?"

"I just need to talk to my grandmother, I'll explain everything." Seth walks in the back door and calls for ice, gently setting her down on the couch with her hurt ankle propped up on the ottomon. Primrose and Billy both hurry over, asking her what happened. "Okay! One at a time, please!" Seth hurries to the kitchen and brings her a water bottle, putting it into her hand before sitting next to her. Everyone in the room settles in to hear her story so she launches in to telling it from when she ran away from the house and into the woods to meeting Isi to the vision Isi and her shared to when Jacob found her in the woods. It takes a while but everyone listens attentively, occasionally asking questions for clarification. "And that's what happened."

"What do you think Isi was trying to teach you?" Billy asks her, leaning in closer and staring at the younger girl with analytic eyes.

"She was trying to show me that we're all afraid to go into this but that that's a good thing. My mom… She was afraid of not having enough power, of not being good enough but lost sight of that due to her pride. I'm afraid… I'm afraid of getting close, of trying this because I don't know where my path will lead me. Isi was trying to show me that, that it is okay to feel afraid and that while I should be proud to be called a Dream Walker, I have to remember my fear." As Cecilia explains, she feels a sense of rightness coming over her. It was like she knew that what she was taking from it all was the truth. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry for ruining the bonfire. I really am. I didn't mean to get so upset."

"The important thing is that you're alright now. Now, Seth, if you wouldn't mind driving us both home after I wrap her ankle I think we could both use some rest." Primrose comforts her granddaughter by taking her hand while she asks the young boy. Seth immediately agrees and jumps up to go and grab the keys to the car. "Renesmee did you bring the- ah thank you dear. This may hurt for a moment." Primrose straightens her granddaughter's ankle and tightly wraps it while Renesmee waits to the side with an old pair of crutches that Jacob and Billy had around the house from when Jacob broke his legs in fifth grade. Cecilia pulls herself up into a standing position and takes the crutches. With a bit of help from Seth and her grandmother, the young Dream Walker makes it into the car and they begin to head home.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a while for Cecilia's ankle to heal but it eventually did and just in time for the first real snowfall of the season to hit around Thanksgiving time. The pack, young and older members, couldn't help but hide their excitement. They all enjoyed Thanksgiving as there was plenty of food but also enjoyed playing in their wolf forms in the snow. They were like children really. Except stoic Sam of course, he was too old for such foolishness. Cecilia had spent weeks healing reading over the old journals and diving into her Dream Walker training. Now that she was back at school, it was the same old thing. Currently, Cecilia pulls on her beanie as she leaves the locker room after gym class, shouldering her bag as she pushes open the door to the outside. As usual, Seth was waiting for her by the top of the stairs to walk her to her car. It was sweet but totally not necessary.

"Hey there gorgeous" Seth greets her, pulling her into a warm hug. Cecilia was grateful for the brief moment of warmth as she was currently freezing her butt off without it. She wasn't the only one though. All around them people were freezing as they hurried from their classes to their cars. "How was volleyball?"

"It was fine I guess. How was basketball? You all seemed to be enjoying yourself." As per usual the boy's side of the gym was much louder and more active than the girls' side.

"It was good, some of the younger guys were enjoying it a lot more. They've got a lot of pent up energy right now since neither Jacob nor Sam are really letting them run wild and free." Cecilia nods, putting a lot of her concentration into not slipping on the stairs to the parking lot. "How goes your Dream Walker training?"

"It goes. Grandma's letting me do it mostly on my own. Sort of an independent study thing. We've been working a lot on my Quileute history and language during our time to be honest. I've got to pass this class with at least an 89 on the final or I'm going to be stuck in it next semester." Cecilia swings her bag over and starts to dig out her keys, her hands shaking slightly.

"Your hands are freezing Little Dreamer. Here," Seth gently takes her hands in his much larger ones. He cups them and covers every finger with ease, a small smile on his face. "Your hands are so tiny."

"Well I can't help it that you're a gentle, lanky giant." Cecilia blushes slightly, her ears turning a soft shade of pink.

"Yeah yeah. So, a few of us are taking a walk in the woods to this big clearing tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come? I promise you won't be the only non-wolf. Emily is coming and so are a few of the other imprints." Seth asks, a hopeful look in his big chestnut eyes. Cecilia looks up at him and bites her lip softly. Seth smiles a little at the gesture and reaches to her lip, pulling out her lip with his thumb, tracing it after he does so. "So soft…"

"I… I would love to come. What time and where?"

"Around two is when we're all supposed to meet there. I'll come and pick you up from your room beforehand if that's okay with you." Seth gently cups her cheek, noting how she leans into it ever so slightly.

"I will be ready by one so whenever you want to come over, that's fine with me."

"If you're ready by twelve thirty we could head out even earlier and really take our time walking there. If you wanted to. One o'clock also works."

Cecilia looks into his eyes and her heart suddenly aches to be closer to him, to be alone with him. "I think that taking our time sounds like a fine idea. I'll see you then I guess. I mean, unless.. Never mind." Cecilia pulls her hands away and pulls out her keys, turning to her car.

"No, unless what?" Seth questions her, gently putting his hand on top of hers.

"Unless you wanted to come over and help me study and then do some exercises. You don't have to at all, it was just an idea. I know you're curious about the Dream Walker thing so I wasn't sure if you would want to see it in action. You can say no, I mean" Cecilia begins to ramble, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't get why she got like this around him. It was like she couldn't help herself, she just wanted to be close to him and spend as much time with him as possible. They always seemed to be running into each other couldn't figure it out!

"No! No, I want to. That would be really cool. Would your grandmother be cool with that?"

"Well, she won't be home until about six so she doesn't have a say really. Do you need a ride?" Cecilia asks, sitting down in her car and putting the key in the ignition.

"No, I need to swing by the house to tell my mom. My phone died while I was in chemistry. Plus I need to grab a change of clothes. I'm on duty tonight." Seth says, a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Okay. Just knock whenever you pull up and come on inside" Cecilia starts her car, listening to it come to life.

"See you then!" Seth lumbers off, a slight skip in his step. Cecilia giggles as she watches him go and shuts the door. Plugging her phone into the aux cord, she picks her favorites playlist and hits the road. In her head, she couldn't help but run over possible scenarios of how the afternoon could go.

"You two are just going to be hanging out for the afternoon, just a few hours at most. Nothing will come of it" Cecilia mutters to herself, turning up her music to drown out the many loud thoughts in her head. "Just because you… sort of, kind of, maybe have feelings for him that does not mean that anything is going to happen today. You're just another member of the pack to him."

As soon as she hits the driveway, Cecilia parks her car in its assigned spot and hurries inside the house. She throws a few pillows into their proper place on the couch from where they had fallen on the floor and straightens up some of the trash on the coffee table. She spends the rest of the next couple minutes straightening the living room and the foyer before running up to her bathroom. Grabbing her hair brush, she rips it through her hair and fluffs her hair, looking in the mirror. She reaches in her hardly used makeup bag and pulls out lip gloss, gently spreading it on her lips before grabbing the mascara wand and putting some on. Looking in the mirror one last time, she runs to her bedroom across the hall and digs through her clothes, trying to find something casual but cute. Finally she decides on a pair of leggings and a light hoodie, pulling it over her body after adding some deoterant. Looking in the mirror, Cecilia fluffs her hair one more time and takes a deep breath, reassuring herself that this didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things.

"Knock knock!" Seth calls from the bottom of the stairs, peeking his head in the front door. "Cecilia? You here?"

"Yeah! Coming down!" Cecilia grabs the stack of journals from her night stand and sprints down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of him as he shut the front door. "Ready?"

Seth turns and looks her up and down, smiling like a fool and nodding "ready as I'll ever be!" Cecilia leads him into the living room and sits on a blanket, crossing her legs and holding one of the journals. Seth sits across from her when invited to and assumes the same position.

"Okay, so from all of my reading and Grandma's instructions, the best thing to do is to open yourself up. This can mean reading old journals, studying the language - my least favorite way-, or meditating. I personally chose meditation."

"Sounds great! How do we do that exactly?" Cecilia hands him a journal and opens up the one she was holding.

"I typically open up to the most recent page and lay my hands on it," as she speaks she demonstrates what she means. "Then I close my eyes and just breath, a natural pattern. I focus on the feel of the paper beneath my fingers and on breathing naturally. Then I just see what happens. I sometimes light candles first though, if you want to do that."

"I can do that while you get, ya know, centered and stuff!" Seth grabs the lighter that's sitting on the table and bounces up, lighting the candles that were spread out around the living room and then dimming the lights while Cecilia glances over the page before her, waiting for him to sit down.

"Thanks for doing that. Ready to do this?"

"Yup!Ready as I'll ever be!" Cecilia and Seth share a smile before Cecilia takes a deep breath and allows her eyes to close, feeling the paper beneath her. _Okay, just relax… Do what you normally do… What if he's watching though? What if I look ridiculous? No, that's not what is important here..._ Cecilia shakes her head slightly, trying to refocus herself. She spreads her fingers out over the paper, her breathing falling into a natural pattern as she does so. A few deep breaths and Cecilia opens her eyes to find herself in a field. She could still feel the paper beneath her hands but all around her, she was in a different place. An open field painted with wild flowers.

"I see you have tried to bring a Spirit Warrior along on your journey today." Isi says from beside her, materializing as she so often does. "He is a strong one."

"No, no, he just wanted to come and- and watch me." Cecilia blushes slightly and glances around, "I recognize this place.. This is the place that Moema mentioned in her reading. This is where she met her imprint in Spirit Warrior form for the first time." Isi nods and gestures so where a young Native American girl had entered the clearing Moema was the Native American girl whose journals Cecilia had been reading as she was going about her training. She was from the early 1800's, before the American Civil War. Cecilia was very lucky that her journals had survived this long and that she could use them to help her find her own way.

Moema walks a few more feet into the clearing before making a small bird call. A dark, strong wolf appears from the south side of the clearing as she calls. Moema gasps in slight surprise before taking a few steps forward, her hand outstretched. The wolf slowly steps forward and bows his head in submission to her, allowing her to lay her head on his nose. Cecilia can't help but smile as the two meet. While they were a part of the tribe together, Moema had been sheltered due to her training to be a Dream Walker so she had not yet seen Tapu in his wolf form yet. Cecilia had read all about their journey as they discovered they were imprints slowly but surely.

"This is a very special place for our tribe. Or I should say, it was a very special place for our tribe." Isi tells Cecilia as Moema and Tapu walk off together. Cecilia frowns and glances around as it changes, the flowers wilting away and eventually dying away.

"What happened?"

"The world around it changed and so did our tribe. No longer did we care about things like the earth but instead we cared about protecting ourselves. This is fine for a time as Mother Nature will always flourish but when Man comes and destroys that which Mother Nature can not fix, Man must help her to survive." Isi explains until the present day field appears, only a few patches of flowers remaining with the rest overgrown and wild. Still beautiful but not breathtaking as it had been before.

"Isi… Are all Dream Walkers imprints of Spirit Warriors?"

"Not all. Mostly the strong ones are lucky enough to be imprints. Especially those who are imprints of the betas or alphas of our Spirit Warriors." Isi says this with a slight smile, "I was an imprint to our great alpha of the time. Alemwa Aki. He was a great warrior and an even better father to our children."

"Am I… an imprint?" Cecilia asks, feeling herself slipping away as she tries to hold on as long as she can.

"Return to your Spirit Warrior now Young One. Be strong." Isi gives her a wave and bows her head, saying goodbye in her way before she disappears.

"Wait! Isi!" Cecilia calls, reaching out into nothing before she is shoved back into her physical body with a whoosh of air, knocking out all the flames on the candles and collapsing on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Whoa! You okay?" Seth asks as Cecilia comes out of it. Cecilia blinks a couple times and readjusts to her physical form.

"Yeah, that was just... Intense. What time is it?" Cecilia blinks and runs a hand through her hair, feeling the sweat on her forehead.

"It's about one. We have a little bit of time." Seth gives her a sweet smile, "want to pack up and head out?"

"Sounds good to me. Just give me a couple of minutes to pack up and bundle up." The two pack up the journals and put the candles away. They carry it up to her room where they belong. She grabs a pair of jeans from her drawer and pulls them over her leggings. Unlike Seth, she didn't have the luxury of being a wolf and therefore being warm all the time. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am! Let me use the restroom first. You need to bundle up a little bit more anyway. Be back in a minute!" Seth exits and goes to the bathroom. Cecilia grabs her beanie, scarf, and gloves and walks down to the entrance. She bundles up and pulls on her boots. Sure to his word, Seth comes down the stairs and pulls on his jacket. "You look toasty."

"Well unlike _some_ people, I don't have a built in heater." Seth chuckles and nods, holding the door for her. Cecilia exits and locks the door behind him when he follows. The two head into the woods and walk in silence. _Say something_ Cecilia urges herself, _anything!_ "So… how are classes?"

"Good, I guess. Gotten a little behind in classes though. Balancing this wolf thing with everything else is complicated. Bet you can relate with your Dream Walker stuff." Cecilia hugs herself and gives him a tight smile.

"Yeah, I guess. My grandma keeps me pretty tightly scheduled."

"You never talk about your mom or New York" Seth states casually, walking.

"It's really not that interesting." Cecilia tries to brush him off, shrugging.

"Why don't you tell me anyway?"

After a moment of pause of silence, Cecilia says "Okay I guess… I don't really know my dad but I guess we left him when I was a few years old, I don't really remember. Then we headed to New York. My mom… She was fine for a while. She had horrible nightmares and used to smoke pot, to take the edge off you know? But that still didn't stop them most of the time." Cecilia pauses, unsure why she was telling him all of this. "Eventually her dealer, some ass named Eli, offered her something stronger. She took it, and was hooked. At ten I started to take on odd jobs, helping out here and there with families. By the time I was thirteen, I was working to keep us afloat, going to school, and keeping my mom afloat. It was around then she started disappearing for a couple weeks at a time."

"I'm so-"

"No, I don't want pity, Seth. Not from you especially… That's why, when Social Services came this time and sent me here, I didn't want to come. She should be back by now, I thought that she would be back by now." Cecilia stops herself from saying anything else when she feels herself choking up. Seth intertwines their hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze which lets her know that he's here for her without saying anything. After taking a few moments to collect herself, she continues. "I guess my mom never really found her place in the pack and she certainly didn't have an imprint."

"Yeah, that really stinks for her. I kind of wish that you had been raised her alongside us but then you wouldn't be the person you are, would you?" Seth muses with his signature smile on his face.

"I guess I wouldn't be…" the two fall into a more comfortable silence for a moment before Cecilia turns the question on him. "What was it like growing up here for you guys?"

"Well, believe it or not, before I came to the Pack I was kind of a weirdo. I was too young to hang out with Jacob and his friends but too old for the other, younger members of the tribe. So it was mostly Leah and I unless it was a tribe gathering. At those we would all kind of hang out. I knew my dad had meetings and stuff with Billy but he never told us what they were. Then he died and we found out." Seth shrugs a little bit, "it was kind of cool, getting raised around this history and getting to learn about our tribe a little bit. Of course, I didn't think any of it was actually real. I mean, how crazy is shape shifting warriors?" The two share a good natured laugh over this and Cecilia finds herself gravitating towards his warmth.

"It sounds like it would be fun. I feel slow because the language is really hard to grasp. Even with my grandma helping me. I'm sort of worried I won't graduate because of it…"

"That's crazy! You're going to get it. Don't even worry about it. Maybe Asa can help you."

"Asa? Do you mean Isi?" Seth sheepishly nods his head, causing Cecilia to laugh a little. "It's Isi, the first Dream Walker… I hadn't thought about that. She may be able to help. That's a really good idea!"

"I have them occasionally." Seth gives her a smile and looks ahead, "we're almost at the clearing. It's just up through those trees there." The two continue to walk, falling into yet another period of silence. The trees around them are covered in ice and snow but remain as beautiful as ever. The towering pine trees never ceased to amaze Cecilia. They were so different from the towering buildings that she was so used to. It was one of the things that she genuinely loved about living out in La Push. In New York there weren't any trees that towered over anything except maybe a few larger trees here and there in Central Park. Her dream would be to mesh the two, buildings and trees towering over the people below side by side. Not too much of one and not too much of the other. But that will more than likely never happen.

The pairing enters the clearing where Jacob and Renesme could already be seen setting up a spot for a bonfire. As soon as they enter, Renesme looks up and squeals, sprinting over to them. She throws her arms around Cecilia, knocking the ever loving wind out of her. "Hi to you too Renesme." Seth chuckles and greets Jacob, helping him move a large log so it was around the fire.

"I wasn't sure if you would come is all. I know that it is cold for you." Renesme was dressed in style as per usual and was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a nice, embroidered blouse. "Oh, do you like it? My aunt Rosalie sent it to me from Spain, that's where her and Emmett are right now. It is hand stitched."

"It is very pretty, Renesme. I almost forgot that you're part vampire so you don't feel cold." The shirt was long sleeved but it was a very thin, delicate fabric and Cecilia knew that if she wore it right now, she'd be frozen to the bone. Renesme laughs a little bit and shrugs, looping their arms together.

"Nope! I got very, very lucky in that category I guess. I do feel some of it but it isn't nearly as bad. Plus, I have Jacob to snuggle up to." Jacob glances over at that moment and grins, winking at her. Renesme dissolves into a puddle of giggles and rolls her eyes. "So you and Seth were sort of cozy walking over here." Cecilia and Seth both glance at each other, their ears turning red.

"It was nothing. We were just walking together, that's all. No big deal," Cecilia tries to brush it off but she can feel her face heating up.

"Oh! We have to talk later!" Renesme declares before dragging her over to the fire area where Jacob and Seth were attempting to start a fire. The two girls sit and Renesme pulls out a container of hot cocoa from a bag and pours a cup for each of them. After a few minutes filled with filling each other in, the rest of the party begins to arrive. As everyone settles in and the fire glows, Cecilia sits back and realizes for the first time that she truly did fit in.

(A little feel good ending to a chapter with some background for ya. Sorry for not updating in so long. Life has been CRAZY. I'm trying to be more active here. Please feel free to check out my other stories! My love to you all 3 )


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, I'm going to go with truth." Cecilia asks, laughing with her friends.

"Oh this should be interesting… How many boyfriends, or girlfriends, have you had?" Paul asks, sitting back against the log across from Cecilia. Cecilia tries not to look at Seth as she answers, knowing her face is bright red.

"I have only had one boyfriend. Unless you count the one that I had in fourth grade."

"What? No! I don't believe it one bit!" Renesmee argues from her seat on Jacob's lap.

"It's true! I've only ever had one real boyfriend." Cecilia shrugs and tries to move on, "whose turn is it?"

"What was his name?" Paul presses on.

"That wasn't part of the question and it isn't any of your business. Quil, your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Okay, I'll go. I pick dare of course." Everyone rolls their eyes and laughs a little bit.

Cecilia grins a little bit and leans in, "I dare you… to strip to your underwear and dive into the snow for five seconds." Quil laughs and asks if that's it. "That's it. That's all you have to do. Come on!" Quil jumps up on the stump he'd been sitting on and begins to strip.

"Woo! Take it off baby!" Paul yells out to him, laughing along with everyone else. Quil strips to his boxer shorts and runs into the snow, flopping down on his back into the snow.

"Five… Four! Three!... Two!... One!" The group calls out the count down, all laughing in between the counts. Quil jumps up at the end and runs back over, trying to brush the snow off of his back.

"That is slightly chilly! But it sucks more that it's wet!" Quil grabs a handful off his shoulder and lobs it at Cecilia who dodges out of the way at the last second. The gang lapses into side conversations as Quil dries off and pulls his clothes back on. Renesmee tries to get more information about her mysterious ex-boyfriend out of her but Cecilia dodges her, standing up to go and get more hot cocoa. As she pours the cocoa, the wolves all tense up and look up towards the woods. Renesmee does the same. Before Cecilia can ask what's wrong, their cozy gathering is interrupted by three dark figures who come in far too fast to be humans. Vampires.

Cecilia barely has time to register them before she is grabbed by one of them, a hand around her neck and an arm tightly around her waist. Jacob holds up his hand and barks an order not to attack. The rest of the wolves shift into their form, making a tight circle around the imprints. Jacob and Renesmee step forward, both of their bodies tense and ready for a fight. The lead vampire steps forward and pulls down his hood, revealing a dark head of hair.

"So sorry to interrupt your little gathering. We just wanted to talk to dear Cecilia if that's alright." something about the voice sparks a memory in Cecilia, like she should know it but it sounds off.

"Let go of her and we can talk. Don't let go of her and, well we're going to rip your head off Bloodsucker." Jacob spits the last word, clearly trying to gain control of the situation.

"No, no, no. Don't worry. We aren't going to harm her. Unless one of you does something stupid. Then we'll snap her neck like a twig." The vampire holds up his hand and snaps once. The vampire holding Cecilia tightens his grip on her neck and she gasps for air.

"Listen to them!" Cecilia gasps out, grasping at the hand around her neck even though she knew it was pointless.

"Good advice as always Cee. Now, tell your mutts to back down." The vampire and Jacob stare each other down before Jacob looks away and gives the silent order. The wolves stop advancing but keep their tight circle, letting out the occasional growl. The lead vampire drops his hand and the vampire holding Cecilia releases her neck slightly. She coughs and gasps for air, knowing that her neck would more than likely be bruised from that.

"What are you doing here, Roman?" The lead vampire turns to her and sure enough, it's her friend from New York, Roman.

"So you do remember your friends from New York? Interesting because we haven't heard from you in quite some time. We've had a hard time tracking you down." His now scarlet eyes stare at her and his face smiles mockingly at her.

"Wait, Cece, you are friends with these creeps?" Renesmee asks her, a look of betrayal on her face. "You knew vampires before you came?"

"He wasn't a vampire before I left, I can promise you that. What are you doing here? Did Vincent send you? Or are you working for someone else now?" Cecilia glares at him as he takes a few calculated steps forward. Seth lets out a growl of anger and his entire body tenses, ready to pounce on him.

"Very, very good. You were always smart. It's one of the things I liked about you." He reaches out and his cold finger trails down her cheek, sending a nearly unbearable cold down her spin. "Like I said, we had a hell of a time looking for you the past month and a half. Your poor, poor Social Worker tried so hard. In the end though, we got it out of her." Roman and his goons share a laugh which holds no humor. She guessed that the other two were Evan and Tristan, his main two followers from New York.

"If this is about the money I lost for Vincent, let me go and I'll go get it from my house. I just don't have it on me." Cecilia tries to keep her voice steady, shaking to the core.

"Shh Cee. After all this time you should know that Vincent likes you. He wouldn't track you across the country for a few hundred bucks. No, this is much bigger." Roman steps away from her and looks toward Jacob and Renesmee.

"Cecilia, who is this guy? Who is Vincent?" Jacob asks the question they were all probably thinking.

"Oh, so they don't know?" Roman looks between Cecilia and her new friends, amused. "Oh this is good. This is really good. Go on, tell them."

"This is Roman Dioge, an old 'friend' from New York. I'm guessing this is Evan and Tristan, his two lackeys. Vincent… Vincent is- was-"

"Her mother's drug dealer! Dun dun!" Roman loudly reveals, grinning from ear to ear as he does so in a dramatic flourish. "And what else was he, Cee?"

Cecilia closes her eyes so she doesn't have to look at anyone as she says this. "And my boss." Renesmee and a few of the Imprints audibly gasp at this, completely shocked.

"Very good. Now, we weren't just friends, were we? We were lovers, partners in crime." Roman grins and squishes her cheeks before letting her face go.

"We weren't lovers. We dated for a bit, that's all." Cecilia glances at Seth and her heart nearly breaks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not-"

"Being honest with us? You really think we give a crap Cece?" Renesmee asks, finding this all hard to believe. "Listen, Roman or whatever your name is, what do you want? Because the pack has very little patience for this and are about to rip off your damn heads."

"I like that one. She's feisty." Roman grins and crosses his arms, "I just came to give a nice little greeting to Cee is all - that was her dealer name by the way. Vincent says hello. Oh, Spotty does too. Who else was it boys? Oh yeah… Your mom says hi." Roman flashes his fangs as Cecilia's eyes widen in shock. "That's right, your mom isn't dead… well technically she is. Anyway, we just came to say that they'll all be seeing you very shortly my dear and just can't _wait_ to catch up!"

"My mom-"

"Now here's what is going to happen mutts. We're going to take Cecilia here for a little run through the woods. You're not going to follow. You follow and we will rip her head from her body faster than you can snap your mouth shut. When we reach a safe distance, we'll ditch her and you can come and get her."

Jacob's fists clench by his side, "how will we know when you're there?"

"We'll let you know when. Don't you worry about that little duck." Faster than Cecilia can blink, he takes her into his arms, holding her so tight her bones begin to ache. "Chat with you lot later!" The three vampires take off at a blinding speed. Jacob shifts as they leave and barks an order not to follow, not wanting to risk anything happening to Cecilia.

Cecilia squeezes her eyes shut, her heart pounding in her ears and tears stinging her eyes. They soon come to a stop at the top of the cliffs. Roman puts her down and she proceeds to puke up all the hot cocoa she'd had into the bushes there. Evan and Tristan jump into the water below but Roman sticks around. Cecilia wipes her mouth and turns, looking into a face she once knew.

"What happened to you?"

"Now, now. You'll learn that later. We can't ruin the surprise! But I will be seeing you soon. You'll know when to come and see us." Roman grins and places a kiss on her cheek. He pulls a match from his pocket and lights a firework. He had always liked pyrotechnics when he was human. He sets it off and jumps into the water, yelling in Italian before he hits the water. The firework shoots into the air and goes off, causing Cecilia to jump from the loud noise.

"Now my secret is out… Wonderful."


	15. Chapter 15

"What happened? Why are we having a meeting?" Sue frowns as she gets out of her car at Billy Black's house, pulling her hoodie tighter around her. Seth doesn't say anything and leads the way to the campfire that they had quickly set up. The pack was all sitting around it, tense and uncomfortable. Most of them had their imprints with them. Cecilia was seen standing at what appeared to be the focal point of the circle, her grandmother was standing next to her. "Seth, what happened?"

"You'll see in a minute, I promise. I don't really understand it." Seth sits next to her and glances around, "everyone that was called is here from our side." The Cullens run out of the woods, calmly approaching the wolves. A few of the younger ones jump slightly as they still weren't used to the vampires approaching so quickly and quietly. The pale faces take their usual place and look at Cecilia. Jacob stands up and calls for attention as a few wolves were talking.

"Most of you already know that we were attacked by three vampires today. Cecilia knows them and we're here to find out more about how. Cecilia, take it away." Jacob sits back down with Renesmee who was looking on worriedly. Jasper sends out calming feelings toward everyone as he could feel the agitation that was brewing under everyone's skin. Cecilia clears her throat and takes a step forward, her heart beating rapidly.

"First off, I wanted to say that I am so sorry for today. I really truly didn't mean for any harm to come to anyone. I had no idea." In the fire light, Seth could see that her throat was slightly bruised but she had tried to cover it up with makeup. He felt bad for her but wanted to know why she had lied to them. A lie of omission but still a lie. "I am also sorry for lying to you, even if I didn't technically lie by some standards. I mean, I just-"

"Take a deep breath and speak," Primrose advices, taking her granddaughter's hand. "You're a part of this pack. You have a voice here." Cecilia gives her grandmotehr a tight smile and nods, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Most of you, if not all of you, already know that my mother was a Dream Walker. I don't know her full story but I know that she tried to gain too much power too fast by advancing her training. This caused her to have more access to the darker, more painful side of Dream Walking. It caused her nightmares and dellussions. When I was about eleven years old, she began to try to find ways to deal with it and, well there's no easy way to say this, she became a drug addict. She lost her job and I tried to find ways to make money but it wasn't easy. I mean, I was only eleven… Her dealer took pity on me. He was a powerful man in New York. A guy named Vincent. He had hits out on people and was ruthless but he liked my mom and I for some reason.

"So I worked out a deal with him. He would give my mom only the best product for cheap and I would sell drugs to kids…" Cecilia glances down at the ground, her shame overwhelming her. "It was mostly marijuana to the high schoolers in the area. I mean, nobody questions a kid with a backpack at a school, ya know? Then a few years ago he had me move up to the colleges. I mostly sold Adderall to college students. When he tried to get me to move up to anything higher than that, I protested… That's when he showed me just how mean he could be." Her hand travels to her side unconciously as she speaks, "he had a group of guys beat me up in an allyway and leave me there. One pulled a knife out. He didn't stab me but he got me pretty good in the side… That's when Roman found me. He and I worked the same areas, we were sort of friends and partners… He dropped me at the hospital. After that I still worked for Vincent but Roman stuck close to me, to protect me.

"Being fifteen this led to feelings…" She glances at Seth before looking back into the fire, "we started dating. With my mom going in and out of my life, I was put in foster care. One of those houses happened to be Roman's house. As a foster kid you're not supposed to date your foster siblings but we thought we could get away with it. With that and the fights at school, I got in a lot of trouble." At this point Primrose steps forward to take over.

"That's how she ended up here. The social worker couldn't place her in a home again but her only other option was a group home. So, she reached out to me and asked if I would take her in. Of course I said yes. When Cecilia got here we agreed that no one needed to know. I didn't know for sure that she was a Dream Walker, I thought it would be better if you all didn't know. I thought that you would judge her for it. Most of this is on me and I accept that."

"So what about Vincent now? What is he doing? How did you not know he was a vampire?" Paul asks, leaning forward.

"When the social worker came to talk to me, I thought she brought the police by to bust me. My mom was on probation and I had some drugs on me to sell. I ran and left the drugs behind. Thankfully, my social worker convinced the police officer not to tell on me about the drugs since I was leaving. Illegal but I am grateful. But me leaving the drugs cost Vincent sales. I could have easily passed it off. That's why I thought he was here but… I don't know. As for Vincent being a vampire? I didn't know the stories my mom spouted off were true until I got here and then I didn't think about him. Looking back, it's kind of clear that that's what he was. I had no clue when I was in New York though."

"What else should we know about Vincent and Roman? It is obvious they're not going to leave us alone." Jasper asks, his military mind going.

"Vincent likes to mess with people. After he had me beat up, he welcomed me back with open arms. He treated it like he was a father who had just spanked his child for doing something minor. As for Roman, he is just as eccentric as Vincent. He comes from a messed up home but not like me. His parents were rich but he liked doing something that was dangerous and wrong. Vincent is like a second father to him, treating him like he's his own son. My guess is that that's how he's manipulating Roman. The two guys that were with him worship Roman, think he's the second coming practically. They'll do anything for him."

"And what about your mom?" Billy asks from his chair, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"From the way Roman talked… She's alive." Primrose grips her granddaughter's hand tighter at this, holding her breath slightly. "I don't know if that means she's a vampire or what. Whatever the case, we need to be on high alert. Before Roman left, he said that there was a surprise he couldn't ruin later and that I would know when to come and see him."

"What could that mean?" Carlisle questions, frowning. "Some sort of signal?"

"I'm guessing. There were a few that we would use to let each other know we needed to talk, even when we weren't supposed to talk." The group takes a moment to take everything in and think it over. For Cecilia it was the most painful minute she had endured yet and that includes the few times her mother overdosed on her. She couldn't help but look at Seth and wonder what he was thinking as he stared into the fire. She wished, more than anything, that she had told him before the truth came out in the unfortunate manner that it had. She needed to know that their friendship would be okay.

"Jacob, what do you want to do?" Billy asks his son, breaking the silence. The entire pack looks toward the young alpha.

"Cecilia is obviously the main target. Just like Miss Primrose said, she's a member of this pack. We protect her as such." None of the wolves argue, nodding their heads in agreement. "We'll do extra patrols. Cullens, would you mind helping with this?"

The family shares a very quick look before Carlisle agrees that they will. "We will protect her as if she were our own, we owe your pack that." Jacob shares a quick nod before he continues.

"While she's at school, I want someone to keep eyes on her and protect her. We don't know when or where he'll attack next but we need to be ready. If you see or sense anything, you get her out and you alert as many pack members as you can. We'll work out details more tomorrow. Meet back here at six p.m. tomorrow and we'll fill everyone in then. For now, pack you're dismissed." The pack and the imprints that were there all file out, some disappearing into vehicles and some run into the woods to run home. The Cullens talk with Jacob before they run into the woods. Renesmee walks over to Cecilia who was collecting herself outside the ring of light from the fire. The two young women share a look before hugging each other tightly.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." Renesmee assures her friend, giving her a soft squeeze.

"I feel like shit… I brought this on the pack."

"Hey, at least you didn't bring the whole Volturi down like I did." Renesmee gives her a weak smile, trying to crack a joke. Jacob walks over to the young ladies and puts his hand on Renesmee's back.

"Jacob, this really isn't necessary. Whatever I brought down, I need to handle, alone." Jacob cuts her off before she can say anymore.

"No. You're a member of this pack, we handle things like this together. That's how we survive. We try to handle issues this big alone and that's when we get hurt or killed. Someone will check by your house throughout the night, I don't want you to worry. As soon as he gets on our lands, he's a dead man." Jacob gives her a half smile, "this is what we do. We kill vampires. Well, except for the Cullens of course. Now you and your grandma should go home. This has taken a lot out of her and I'm sure it has you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Rensmee and Jacob give her one last smile each before they walk off. Cecilia pulls her coat around her tighter and wipes her eyes before approaching her grandmother who was talking in hushed tones to Billy. The two elders stop talking as they hear Cecilia walking up.

"Ready to go?" Primrose asks with a small smile, "my old bones are about frozen over here." Cecilia nods and shoves her hands in her pockets, "we'll see you tomorrow Billy."

"See ya tomorrow Primrose. Sleep well Cecilia." Billy wheels himself up toward the house as the fire dwindles to embers. The two women head toward the cars and Cecilia glances around the dark yard for any sign of Seth but doesn't see him. Her heart practically breaks as she climbs in the car and shuts the door.

"Don't worry about Seth, he'll be alright."

"I hope so." Cecilia says while cranking up the car and pulling out of the driveway. The women drive the short way home with only the sound of the heat blasting. As soon as Cecilia pulls into the driveway, the two women head into the house and go to their separate rooms without so much as a goodnight. Cecilia strips off her many layers and looks in the mirror, touching the light scar on her side and then letting her hand trail up to the bruises on her neck. It seemed she'd have to wear turtlenecks and scarves for the next week or so. With tears in her eyes, Cecilia reaches into her drawer and pulls on a pair of her comfiest sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Crawling in to bed, she stares at the ceiling and wishes for dreams to come.


	16. Chapter 16

_Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

Cecilia sits up in bed with a frown after hearing something tap against her window for the fifth time. She throws back her covers and crosses silently to her window, peering down into the darkness. Not seeing anything, she shakes her head and heads back to lay down again.

 _Tap._

"Alright, what the hell…" She murmurs to herself and opens her window, using her phone as a flashlight to scan the empty yard. Surprisingly, her phone light lands on the shape of a man who was standing in shorts in the snow. "Seth?"

"About time you answered! Can I come up?" Cecilia glances behind her into the room before looking back down.

"I don't think that my grandma will like that. She's a very light sleeper." Seth laughs lightly, bringing a small smile to her face.

"I didn't exactly plan to walk through the front door. Stand back!" Cecilia frowns but decides not to question this, standing back from the window as instructed. She hears him take a few steps backwards before hearing him charge forward toward the house. Suddenly, the top half of his body comes through the window and the rest of him quickly follows before he lands on a heap on her floor. "That was much more graceful in my head." He says before being shushed by Cecilia who peers out the door into the dark hallway.

"Are you okay?" She whispers, helping him up. Seth brushes himself off before nodding and assuring her. "What're you doing here? I thought after today you'd never talk to me again." Seth sighs and gives her a small smile.

"Come on Little Dreamer. I thought you knew me better than that?" Cecilia's cheeks flush slightly at the nickname and she walks around him to shut the window. Seth gently grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug, "come here you." Cecilia doesn't resist and soon finds herself relaxing in the heat of Seth's bare chest. "Sorry for being shirtless.."

"It's… okay." Cecilia feels her face flush as she pulls back from the hug. "I'm sorry… For everything."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you didn't think you could tell me. I guess this explains why you were anxious to get back to New York. Owing money to a drug dealer is sort of a big deal" Cecilia sits on her bed and pulls her knee up to her chest. "Unless, that's not it?"

"Honestly? No. I wasn't worried about the money. Roman was right, Vincent doesn't care about a few hundred dollars. He makes twelve times that in one day alone, if not more. I knew I would get in trouble, but he'd give me the chance to explain myself. I was worried about my mom. See, Vincent only keeps her product clean as long as I'm pushing his products. That's what I was worried about."

"So, it wasn't about you at all." Cecilia shakes her head and stares at the ground, sniffling slightly. She silently curses herself for crying again. "That's really brave, you know that right? I mean, doing all that just to protect your mom. I could never imagine."

"You turn into a wolf for hours at a time but someone selling drugs you can't imagine? We really need to sort out your imagination." Seth chuckles along with her and agrees, taking her hand gently.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this virtually alone. But you're not anymore, I hope you know that. I'm here for you and so is the rest of the pack." Cecilia looks into his eyes and sees how sincere she is. For the first time, she allows herself to feel all of her feelings for him. Glancing down at his lips, she slowly leans in. Seth does the same and the two meets in the middle, their lips finally touching for the first time.

Instantly, shocks go through their bodies. It was like no other kiss either of them had ever experienced. They were both completely sucked into their own world. Nothing else mattered to them but the feeling of the other person's lips on theirs. Soon, even that isn't enough. Cecilia shifts her body up into Seth and Seth easily scoops her up and puts her so she's straddling his lap. Cecilia's arms come up and around his neck, her fingers finding a home in the base of his hair. He holds her hips tightly to his, gently exploring the newfound skin there.

Eventually the need for air overcomes both of them and they're forced to pull back. Both of them are slightly breathless and flushed, their hearts beating rapidly. Cecilia looks into his eyes and her face immediately turns bright red. Embarrassed, she buries her face in his neck and hides. Seth takes a moment to catch his breath slightly before he talks. "Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who completely jumped you. I mean, I'm on your lap." Seth chuckles with her a little bit and holds her close.

"I like you like this; I like you right here where I can hold you." He buries his face in her hair and smells, his entire body relaxing. It wasn't just his human self that was at peace but also his spirit self. Both seemed to finally come to a resting spot in that moment.

"I like being here… Will you just hold me for a little bit?" Seth nods but moves so his back is against the headboard and she is cradled into his chest more. She lays her head down on his chest and closes her eyes, listening to his strong heartbeat. "Just for a little bit."

"Only a little bit, got it." Seth murmurs, closing his own eyes. The Dream Walker and the Spirit Warrior eventually fall asleep like that, both accepting the other as they were in that moment.

(Just a cute little moment. Sorry if it's awkward, I'm bad at writing romantic type stuff. Leave a comment if you like or if you don't like. Thanks for reading this far!)


End file.
